Cute Little Bond
by Someone-more
Summary: Jack, prince from a far away kingdom knew nothing about the snow queen, but when the consequence of and spell concerning to him is out there exposing someone else life, he must set a trip where he will find more that he thought he would. Elsa is trying to fix every mistake of her life but when a strange magic fell upon her she will have to deal with a life changing desicion Jelsa!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there people! This is actually my first fanfiction in a long time (First crossover by the way) so please forgive me if i've make and error. I'm a "little" rusty with my writing skills.**

**Someone-more . deiantart . com :D**

* * *

A cold wind blew a few strands of her hair away from her face as she stared at the townspeople through the big window of her study. She breathed, filling her lungs with cold clean air, giving herself a few moments of well-deserved peace.

There were little moments like this in her life since the great accident with her powers from four months ago, so when a moment like the one she was enjoying appeared in her busy schedule she took everything in her will to embrace it.

"Elsa!" And there it was, the introduction that she knew was about to come, she sighed lightly and slowly turn around to see her beloved little sister standing in the doorstep with a worried expression.

She sighed again, knowing the girl to well she already knew the words that were about to leave her mouth

"What do you want, Anna?" The blonde asked trying not to sound rude. She was trying to fix the broken bond with the petite girl but everything seems too bad when it leave her mouth. But she was trying not to blame herself too much, convincing her inner that no one was to blame but fear.

"You are overworking yourself too much! It doesn't make any good to nobody. You know one day… " And there she stop listening to whatever the young girl was saying, by the way, she already knew the speech.

"Hey Elsa! Are you even listening?" Elsa retrain herself from her zoom out in her mind and stared at the redhead with guilt in her blue eyes.

"Anna…" She started to say but was interrupted.

"Oh no! Don't use that tone in me… you need to take a break and do… dunno build a snowmen?" the young girl look into her big sister eyes so much like hers yet so different.

"Anna, I can't" She sighed loudly "I have a kingdom to run, I'm the queen. I can't just decide to go out and play freely."

"But…"

"Look Anna, as much as I want, and I really want too, I can´t. I have to fix all the things I messed up with" She stared at her sister with guilt "Go out and play is not what papa wanted me to do"

"But papa didn't wanted you to overwork yourself" Anna said looking at her feet for a moment until an idea struck her brain. She looked at her sister with a wide grin in her face.

"Anna! What are you thinking…" but before she can even conclude her sentence her sister was already halfway to wherever she was about to go or do.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"I cannot believe this" Elsa said a little frustrated with the situation she was in that moment.

"Oh! Shut up sis! Enjoy the trip!" Anna screamed at her from the front of the sleigh they were sitting at. Somehow the young sibling managed to make the prime minister take care of everything in the kingdom for a day.

"I'm trying to understand how you manage to drag the prime minister in whatever you're thinking for us to do"

"That's simple" Kristoff intervened for the first time since the trip began "It seems like you and I aren't the only ones she can trick with the puppy dog eyes"

Elsa sighed, she was a little uncomfortable, she love her sister and really appreciate her friend, or whatever he was to the girl, but she wasn't used to be around people. Thirteen years of isolation was too much for her to forget.

"Elsa please, just be happy" Anna said looking at the woods surrounding them "We're heading to your ice castle"

"What are we going to do there" Asked skeptically the queen.

"Have a picnic" answered the Anna as it was nothing.

"In the snow?"

"The cold doesn't bother us at all" replied Kristoff playfully making Anna laugh and Elsa roll her eyes.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Elsa was giggling, actually doing it. Anna was amazed by this, they were having a snowball fight in which the redhead and Kristoff were pretty much losing by they didn't really care. Well Anna doesn't care. The reindeer's boy was having a hard time trying to defeat the snow queen with a reindeer as a partner who was being distracted by certain snowmen they found in their way up there.

"Olaf! You're distracting our teammate on purpose!" Complained the younger of the sisters throwing a snowball at the elder who easily dodged it.

"He is not" advocated Elsa "Sven is the one trying to get rid of Olaf's carrot nose"

"He is a reindeer, that's what he is supposed t-… " Kristoff's argument was cut mid-sentence by a high pitch cry. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at the ice castle.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Elsa to her companions. Anna and Kristoff nodded dumbfounded.

She started to walk towards the origin of the cry which has not ceased and a few seconds later the blonde was standing in from of her ice castle with her sister and Kristoff behind her.

"You don't have to go inside if you don't want" The blond guy suggested "I will go in there for you"

Elsa shakes her head slightly taking a short step towards the staircase that leads to the entrance of the building. They were playing outside it but neither of them feel comfortable to enter since the place help bad memories to them.

"I'm going in there with you"

"No Anna!" replied the older girl quickly "It's too dangerous, stay with kristoff I have to repair everything first for you to enter"

With that she started taking step by step slowly making sure everything was strong enough for her sister and her friend to enter.

The palace was too quiet for her liking, everything there reminds her of the destruction that her powers can help.

She felt a chill in here spine as she approached the source of the cry they all heard. There was a big hole in the middle of the room she was at. The hole where the chandelier fell and the place where the whining was coming from.

"Anna! Kristoff!" She screamed as she saw a little baby in the ruins of the floor.

They both came in the room quickly being followed by Olaf. Anna looked fearful at the hole in the floor and grabbed Bjorman's arm.

"It's a ghost!" Screamed the princess.

"It's not, Anna!" Replied the man "I'm pretty sure that's what people call a human baby" he said sarcastically to the girl.

"Stop talking!" scolded the queen "We have to get it out of there"

"I will try to go down there and grab it" suggest the ice harvester.

"You're too big" said Anna a little bit calm "You could hurt it"

"I'll go" proposed the blonde girl "Just help me go down there"

Kristoff grabbed Elsa's hand and helped her descent into the hole, when she put her feet into the ground he let go of her.

"Everything alright there?" Asked the princess still frightened

"Yeah" replied the snow queen. She crouched in front of the baby and took it into her arms. She stared into the tiny blue eyes that were looking watery at her.

"Hush, little one" Elsa said in a motherly way but something strange happened the moment when the baby snuggled into her chest. The same exact moment Kristoff and Anna leaned into the hole to see what was taking so long.

"_Elsa!_" was all she heard until everything when black.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Do you really have to go big brother?" Asked a little brown haired girl no older than ten years old.

"He has to Sophie" Replied King North of the Antartic Kingdom to his daugther "He needs to"

"Don't be sad 'kay" Jack leaned down to kiss his sister forehead affectionaly "I will start looking in Corona, last time the trolls said they fell it will happen near that kingdom" he said speaking to his father this time.

"Take care my big boy" Said Toothiana, his mother.

"I will mom" the white haired replied "I just hope it's not too late"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there people! Here I am again uploading the chapter two of the fanfic, next chapter will be Jack and Elsa first encounter.**

**Someone-more . deiantart . com :D**

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon for the townspeople of Arendelle, at least it was until they heard a commotion heading to their way coming from the North Mountain. They all expected to see something quite humorous from their princess but soon the smiles that were creeping up their faces disappeared as they saw their beloved queen unconscious in the arms of the royal ice master with the redhead following quickly behind them.

"Princess Anna!" exclaimed a guard as soon as he spotted them "What happened?"

"Have no time to explain now!" answered Kristoff "We need the royal physician" ordered the blond guy screaming in fear.

The guard quickly stepped aside and led them to the infirmary where Kristoff laid Elsa's body down in the bed. As soon as he put her down the physician took place throwing the princess and the boy out.

"I want to go in there!" exclaim the princess sobbing in Kristoff's arms

"It's okay sweetie" comforted the guy albeit he wasn't sure and the fear was consuming himself "Elsa is a strong girl, nothing can beat her"

"You saw her!" cried the young lady "She seems so lifeless, I'm supposed to be the reckless clumsy one, not her"

"I just know everything is going to be alright Anna" He hugged her, letting her cry into his arms.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Prince Jackson Overland Frost of Dwardot" A servant screamed while he made his appearance in front of the queen and king of Corona. He bowed respectfully to the royals in front of him.

"What a pleasure to have you here Prince Jack" exclaimed affectingly the queen "has been a long time since I last saw you, and you were just a little chubby baby"

"Really?" He asked while a blush found its way up to his face.

"Yes my boy" answered the king laughing "She was pregnant and emotional when she met you" The king laughed again remembering the distant memories. "I thought she was about to rip the skin off your cheeks"

The reddish tone in his face turned into a crimson one, he was embarrassed by the way the royals of Corona were looking at him. Soon he found himself looking everywhere but the queen and king. The king noticed so he changed the subject to the boy's pleasure.

"By the way, how is Dwardot doing? And your parents?" Asked the king reminding the tall blonde haired man that used to be one of his closest friends.

"My kingdom is good" answered Jack "And my parents are doing good trying to control my hyper little sister"

"Oh! You have a sister!" The queen exclaimed happily "I wish I had more than one child" said the woman more to herself "Oh! How old is she?"

"She's ten years old"

"Really? That's lovely, you're going to suffer her teen years" said the queen "Oh! I almost forget to introduce my daughter to you"

Soon Jack found himself been dragged away by the queen, she took him to a beautiful garden filled with a lot of flowers. A young maiden was sitting in the center in what looks like she was having a sun-bath.

"Rapunzel!"

"What´s going on mom?" Answered the brown haired girl.

"I want to introduce you to someone" replied the queen pushing Jack in front of Rapunzel "My daughter I want you to meet Jackson Overland Frost of Dwardot, Jack She's my daughter and his…" She looked around "Where's your husband?"

"Somewhere into the woods" answered the princess. They all stared into the woods entrance when they hear approaching noises and soon they saw a black figure emerging through the place they were staring at.

"Eugene" Jack couldn't help but laugh at the name that he recognized at the moment.

"Don't call me that, my name is f-… Jack?"

"Hi there Eugene!" Replied cheerfully the white haired bursting in an incontrollable laugh.

"Don't call me that! Jackson!" Replied Flynn annoyed.

"Wait!" exclaimed the queen and princess in unison "You know each other?"

"Kind of" replied the brown haired man

"We used to be best friends until he disappeared" answered Jack looking playfully at his long lost friend.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Flynn giving a manly hug to his friend "Does it had something to do with your powers?"

"Kind of" replied Jack retorting the same words his friend used.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"So… She's going to be alright, right?" The physician sighed lightly at the question, it was like the tenth time he found himself answering it.

"Yes princess" replied the man grabbing his supplies "As I told you before, the only thing that seems odd is the warm spot of her belly but I guess it has something to do with her powers, the rest… she just seems to passed out from exhaustion"

"Thank you then" Anna looked at her sister while the physician left the room.

"It's okay Anna" comforted Kristoff "She'll be alright" said the man. She just turn to face him and hugged him as her life depended on it, soon they found their selfs dragged into a peaceful silent that was interrupted moments later by the prime minister.

"Sorry to interrupt princess" Said awkwardly the man "But the townspeople are worried and wants an explanation, I need you to tell me what happened so I can answer their questions"

"Well…" Started the girl "It was something really weird, I mean, she was attacked by a ghost, like a real ghost! And-"

"Anna, I don't believe it was a ghost" interrupted Kristoff "I think it was other kind of magic"

"Wait a minute" said the prime minister awestruck "The queen was attacked by magic?" the man looked in disbelief at the young people in front of him.

"It really happened!" Cried Anna "We heard this ghostly baby whining in the ruins of her ice castle, then when she got down in that darn hole and lifted that weird baby, it just turned to change into a light ball that struck her in her belly, then she just blacked out"

"Well…" Said the man looking taken back "I guess we can't do anything, just wait she to wake up. I'll tell people she fell playing with you both"

"That's okay... I guess" Said Anna to the prime minister "Do I need to go with you"

"No if you don't want to" replied the old man leaving the room. As soon as he stepped out of the infirmary Kristoff hugged the young redhead again.

"Are you going?"

"I thought the answer was pretty obvious" retorted the princess looking into the boy's warm eyes leaning down to kiss him.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"So you're looking for your child?" Asked the queen of Corona in disbelief after hearing what the prince of Dwardot were doing in her country. She really wasn't expecting something like that from the white haired guy.

"Kind of... I'm not really sure" answered Jack but as soon as he looked into the queen eyes he started explaining himself "I mean, it has to do with my powers, when I was younger they took half of my powers away in order to save me" the boy cleared his throat "the person that helped my parents told them that if I wasn't quickly finding my powers they could hurt somebody" He sighed "They told me it will come out in the form of a child since the half of my powers that reminds with me will grow stronger"

"Oh, I see..." Rapunzel said thoughtfully "I'm going to see my cousins in a few days. You can come with us"

"I don't mean to be rude" Said Jack "But how can it help in my situation"

"A lot if you think about it" Said Flynn playfully "Her cousin is the queen of Arendelle"

"And it will help... Because?"

"You don't know what happened in there like… four months ago?" Asked the princess in disbelief.

"I need to go to find your father, explain it all to him sweetie" Said the queen leaving the three young adults in the room.

"Her cousin, Queen Elsa of Arendelle froze all her kingdom in her coronation's day" Flynn told Jack as it was nothing.

"She have powers? Like me?" Jack was awestruck by this.

"Yeah. Pretty much like you" Replied Rapunzel grinning like she had just won something "I think she can help you with whatever you need to do, find or at least she will know someone you can talk to"

"That'll be a lot of help" Jack was smirking at the couple in front of him, suddenly he was so eager to travel.

"So what do you say? Are you going?" questioned the brown haired man "Cause it would be great if I won't have to be around girls all time... You know they will try to drag you into their girly stuff and it's so lame..."

"Of course I'm going" Said Jackson "Though I guess I will be spending my time around the queen so I can't help you with the girly stuff"

"Oh man!" was all they heard until they burst out in a fist of laughter.

* * *

**Till next chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there people! Here is chapter three of the story... finally they met! hahaha **

**Someone-more . deiantart . com :D**

* * *

She woke up with a massive headache pounding sequentially like the tick-tock of a clock. She rolled to her side felling all her muscles numb but let out a sigh of relief and comfort as she felt the blood starting to run freely in her veins.

Anna was nearly falling asleep sitting at her sister's side but as soon as she felt her movement she jumped to Elsa's side of the bed just to see the queen looking dreamily at her.

"Elsa" Anna let the name came out of her mouth with relief "How are you feeling?"

Elsa looked at her sister for a while before saying anything, she closed her eyes again feeling tired like she had been running a marathon. She yawned.

"Elsa?"

"I'm fine Anna" answered the blonde, with a hoarse voice "Just feeling dizzy and tired"

"Seriously?" questioned the princess in disbelief "You've been out like a week, so I don't understand the tired part. You had me bloody worried"

"Really?" Suddenly she sat up, regretting it as soon as she felt a wave of nausea filling her. Anna saw this and put a hand in her sister's lower back for support.

"Take it easy Els"

"I have things to do Anna" Said frustrated the queen "Oh my god! The kingdom!" She said panicked.

"Mr. Warren already have that checked up" Said the younger one mentally thanking the prime minister.

They felt into a comforting silent before Elsa looked at her sister shyly

"What happened?" Asked the elder sister not looking away from her sister's eyes.

"You don't remember anything, do you?"

"Not really"

"Well…" The hyper princess hesitated "It was all so weird…"

.

.

.

.

"So…" Jack started hanging upside down in his bed while looking at Flynn "When are we going to Arendelle?"

"In a few days" Said Rapunzel entering the room without asking for permission. In the past few days she and Jack had stabilized a Brotherly kind of relationship. She went pass Frost to sit with her husband.

"You said that like… a week ago" said the white haired boy

"Well..." said the brunette princess "I hear that Elsa was kinda sick the other week so I decided to postpone the trip so she can be more comfortable with us around"

"Ice bearing people can get sick?" asked the brown haired man throwing a pillow into jack face.

"Not that I know" replied the prince throwing the pillow back at him "At least I have never been sick though..."

"We're going next week" said the only girl in the room "I guess she'll be better by then"

"Okay... So that means I'm stuck with you both for another week..."

.

.

.

.

To say that Elsa was busy was just a little, she had been all the time occupied trying to fix a problem with the abnormal lack of resources in her kingdom and at the same time trying to spend as much time as she can with her beloved sister. The annoying feeling of dizziness had been bothering her since she woke up a week ago, but been the queen she has to be she didn't complain or told someone about it, she stayed quiet about it thinking it was for the stress and she knew that her sister would overreact if she decide to tell her.

"Are you ready?" asked Anna poking her head through Elsa's door.

"Ready for...?" Said the queen looking questioning at her sister. Anna just stared back at her for a moment just to figure out if she wasn't kidding.

"You didn't forget about Punzie coming today, didn't you?" Asked the princess in disbelief.

"It was today!" Retorted Elsa worried.

"Yes Els I just reminded you yesterday! How could you forget?!" the princess looked surprised "Are you sick or something?" now she was worried.

"I'm okay Ann... Just… a little stressed, but fine" said the queen not completely lying. When she saw that her sister was about to say something she quickly changed subject "So let's get going then. We're greeting then at the docks" And without waiting for an answer she took her sister's wrist and grabbed her towards the docks with her.

.

.

.

.

"I truly hate to travel with boys" Said the brown haired girl walking onto the deck as they approached Arendelle's coast.

"That's cause you don't understand our awesomeness" Answered Jack walking pass her "You will get used to it"

"I wish… I won't stand a trip like this with her complaining again" Said Flynn walking into the deck.

"Enough talking" screamed the girl as soon as the embarkation made contact with the docks "I'm going to kiss the land" She ran into the fjord been slowly followed by the boys.

"Rapunzel!"

"Anna!" Both girls met into a bone-crashing hug.

"Elsa! You're also here!" The brown haired pulled the blonde queen into the hug as the three of them giggled.

"God knows how much I needed girly contact!" Said eagerly the princess of Corona.

Jack found himself clearing his throat and soon the girls broke apart. Rapunzel looked at her cousins, especially the older one and then back at her friend a wide grin found its way up to her face.

"Sorry" Said the green-eyed girl "Anna, Elsa I hope you don't mind I brought a friend with me"

"Of course we don't mind punzie!" Said eagerly Anna excited to meet someone new. "My name is Anna, princess of Arendelle" She looked at her sister and pointed her "This is my sister Elsa, queen of Arendelle"

"Pleasure to meet you" replied the white haired prince "I'm Jackson Frost, prince of Dwardot, albeit I prefer to be called Jack"

"The pleasure is us, Prince Jack" Said the queen polite.

"Without the title, if you don't mind my queen" Jack was obviously trying to flirt with the girl, and Anna and Rapunzel shared a look grinning at each other having the same exact thought at the sight.

"Of course" replied Elsa blushing a little "So just call me Elsa then…"

_This is going to be so much fun… _thought the princesses at the same time looking the interaction between the ice powered people.

.

.

.

.

"So…" Said Rapunzel breaking the silent they were in at the moment.

"So… what?" Asked the redheaded princess looking at her sister and then glancing at her cousin. She was right next to Elsa and Jack was sitting in the blonde's left side next to him was Eugene.

"Where's your weird boyfriend?" Said Eugene "I was thinking to go with Jack and him to have some manly time"

"Kristoff is not weird!" Screamed the princess "He is just… not used to be around people!" Said annoyed the girl punching the table.

"Anna!" scolded the older sister "Where are your manners!"

"It's okay Els!" Said the brown haired princess "Eugene can be impolite sometimes, it makes a lot of people upset so he's used to it"

"Its truth" said the man eating like a pig but was punched in his ribcage by Jack.

"Have some decency man! You're disgusting" Said the winter prince.

"You're acting way to girly" replied Flynn with his mouth full of food "I told you it would happen. That's why you need to act like a man"

"A man is not the same as a pig, you know?"

"Anna…" Said the queen looking sternly at her little sister. But soon found herself feeling dizzy again.

"So… Where's Kristoff?" questioned Eugene. The last time he was in Anderelle, they developed a good relationship having _manly time_ away from their girls.

"He's with his family" Answered the princess of Arendelle "They're having an annual event that it's all the week"

"Are you okay?" asked Rapunzel looking the sudden change of Elsa's skin tone "You look paler than you usually are"

"That's truth Elsa" Said Anna looking at her sister who was trying with all her strength not to puke all over the place.

"You looks like you're going to pass out" Said Jack grabbing the girl's shoulder making her jump a little since she was not used to physical contact.

The queen didn't said anything she just stoop up and ran as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom.

"What's going on with her?" Asked Eugene to Jack as he saw his wife and cousin-in-law ran after the platinum blonde girl.

* * *

**Till next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there people! This chapter came really short but i'm writing it with my tablet, so right now i'm fighting with the damn autocorrector. because of this, excuse my ortography.**

**Before you start reading I wanted to make some explanations about the heir's bloodline. Well biologically he or she IS going to have Elsa's genes since you need an egg to make a baby even is there's magic in the middle. And about what could have happened if kristoff touched the baby instead of Elsa. He ( or even Anna) would have die. Kristoff would have die right away, Anna maybe not but eventually she would had. The only reason Elsa is not dead by the this point is because she has the same powers as Jack, so her body could handle the situation she's in.**

**Someone-more . deiantart . com :D**

* * *

"You are NOT okay…" Elsa sighed again for the hundredth time in the whole day, she was regretting everything at the point. Anna and Rapunzel have been bothering her since the incident at dinner from yesterday night. She was never used to interaction, and as much as she loved her sister she couldn't help but feel a little suffocated with her and their cousin pushing the subject about her "sickness"

"I am"

"Indeed you're not" Said the brown haired princess. "You have been paler than usual and your behavior is weirder than usual too"

"Weirder?" questioned the queen raising an eyebrow "Are you sure?" Now her voice was a little threatening.

Rapunzel started giggling nervously so Anna came in the rescue and tried to distract her sister. Elsa sighed again, she have been doing it a lot lately.

"By the way…" Anna started "Do you know were the guys are Els?"

"What makes you think I know?"

"Dunno… Maybe the fact that Jack was with them" Said Rapunzel playing naïve.

The blonde just massaged her temples trying not to frown, but for her luck before she can say or do something out of stress Gerda walked in. And Anna practically jumped in front of the poor lady.

"Gerda do you know where the guys are?"

The women looked taken a back at first but recover quickly.

"Prince Jackson, Prince Eugene, and master Kristoff?"

"Aye, you know?"

"They left early in the morning" replied the maid "They said something about going to Kristoff's family, Prince Jackson wanted to ask something to them"

"Why would he want to talk to stranger… Jack's so weird, definitely as much as you can expect for Elsa's lover" Elsa glared at her cousin but Anna interrupted before she can say something she would regret.

"His family are trolls… They know like everything!"

"Do you have trolls here?" Asked Rapunzel in disbelief. Elsa nodded in response.

"So Arendelle is like the most magic kingdom in the whole world!" Said excited the brunette "Tell me you DO have unicorns"

"Rapun…" Her sister interrupted her.

"Oh god! Never thought about it!" said the redhead amazed "We've to go to search one"

"Girls…"

"What?" Said the Youngers looking at the queen.

"I think it's hardly possible to have magical horses around"

"Said the girl with ice powers" replied the princess of Corona and Anna agreed. Elsa was trying to come up with a response but gave up.

"Touché"

.

.

.

.

"Okay…" Started Kristoff "I have to warn you…" The blond guy sighed. He woke up really early in the morning expecting to have and enjoyable trip to his family's clearing but as soon as he stepped a foot outside his bedroom door he was approached by the princes, the ones that after hearing about his family been trolls decided to invite themselves in his journey saying something about it been helpful for Jack's problem.

"Warn us about?" asked Eugene

"My family could be a _little _too friendly" Jack rise a eyebrow to the blonde guy in front of the sleigh.

"You have seen us" said the prince of Dwardot "Who or what could be worse than us"

"You don't have idea"

.

.

.

.

"Seriously Elsa" Started Anna "Next time I see you curled in front of the goddamn bucket to puke I'm going to drag you to the infirmary"

"I'm fine" said sternly the blonde, even if she wasn´t sure herself "Now let me go, I have a meeting to attend"

"We could go for you, you know?" Rapunzel kneeled beside her older cousin putting her hand in the queen's back for support.

"Don't mean to be rude… but I don't trust you for this"

"Why?!" Complained the queen's sister.

"Because of that" said the queen "You both complain about everything if you don't like it, I can risk to let one of you offend a dignitary so…" she stand up walking towards the door.

"I got to go"

"We're going to make her take that back, right?" Asked Rapunzel to Anna as soon as Elsa left the room.

"As hell she will have to"

"Anna…" Rapunzel broke the silence they were at the moment "Could it be a possibility Elsa might be pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" Anna blushed remembering the week after the thaw when she asked a weird question and a flushed Elsa gave her 'the talk' "That's nearly impossible she hates to be touched and I highly doubt she will do 'that' with a random guy"

"Well… I was just guessing maybe is just a cold" Anna stared at her cousin and they both broke into laugher.

.

.

.

.

"Everybody!" Said with a stern voice Grand Pabbie "Leave the guys alone" Everybody do as they were told and left leaving the older trolls to entertain the guesses.

Jack was feeling a little uncomfortable under the gaze of Kristoff's 'mother' who was looking with concern at him.

"What's going on?" He asked to Bulda "Is something wrong with me?"

The troll just sighed and shook her head "You're going to have it really difficult my boy"

"Mmm…" Said Eugene grabbing Kristoff by the shoulder "What's she talking about?"

"Love!" Screamed a younger troll walking into the alley.

"May I told with the elder, please?" Asked confused Jack glancing over the living rocks. Grand Pabbie motioned to him to get closer. Jack followed him into a peaceful place behind some plants.

"I came to…"

"I know…" Said Grand Pabbie "But it's too late"

Jack eyes grew wider as soon as the words left Pabbie's mouth. He found himself in a weird feeling, a mixture of relief and mourn.

"So that means…" He looked down "Someone has die"

"No" With this revelation Pabbie put a comforting hand in Jack's shoulder. The white haired man looked really confused at this point.

"Even if you had found it before someone else you couldn't bear that extra power, because it wasn't yours anymore"

"But they told me that…"

"I know what they told you, but they were wrong" Grand Pabbie sighed "I cannot really tell you were to find it, but I know that the magic is turning into a new human being… There must be someone else going through a rough time right now… Listen to me, my boy" the trolls put his hand into the air and soon images started to show into the space "In order to save the life of the girl bearing your powers you must find her quick, so we could try to suppress part of that magic so she could live through childbirth"

Jack stared at the images with a blank expression on his face, he saw a maiden covered in a thin ice layer falling into the ground holding her rounded belly. He was shocked, he knew that there was a possible of the powers turning into a baby, but he could not really take it all. He walked along side with the ancient creature into the clearing and found Eugene and Kristoff playing with the kids. The three of them shared a look and said their goodbyes.

"What happened?" Asked the brown haired as soon as they started heading back.

"I tell you later…" and with that they felt into a tense silence.

.

.

.

.

"Your Majesty, Are you feeling well?" The prime minister looked worried about Elsa stated, she looked paler, tired and sick.

"Yes I am" replied the queen standing up "I guess everything is settle so all that's left is just to sign the papers and…"

"Els!" Anna burst into the room but as soon as Elsa saw her expression she reserved the lecture she was about to give to her sister, instead fear settle in the bottom of her belly.

"What's going on Anna? Is Rapunzel alright? Kristoff, Eugene, Prince Jack?" Anna breathe supporting herself in her knees.

"The guys…" Said the redhead breathlessly for the running.

"What's going on?!" a thin layer of ice was starting to cover everything.

"They returned" Said the princess "They're okay, but…"

"But what Anna?!"

"They returned with a baby…"

"_WHAT?_"

* * *

**Till next chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there people! Again I'm writing with my tablet, so I keep fighting with the damn autocorrector, because of this, excuse my ortography. (Again)**

**Before you start making your conclutions (which is not bad, but i've to make a point in here so no one would get the wrong idea and them get mad at me, cause it had happened before, so... anyway no ones care) I'm going to clarify that Aideen is an OC of my creation, I introduced her into the story cause i wanted (I'm such an badass XD) Anyway, originally she's Anna and Kristoff's biological daugther, but since in this story they had only know each other for almost 6 months I introduced her as an adopted one, so that is why she looks so much like them, and no, she don't have any kind of blood relation (or magic, btw) with Jack. If you want to see little grow up Aideen check out my deiantArt :D **

**Someone-more . deiantart . com :D**

* * *

"Do you know…?" Started to say Kristoff looking annoyed at his friends "The girls are going to beat the crap out of you"

Jack and Eugene just stared blank at the blond guy sitting across them. They were currently having a 'Manly' time at the town's tavern that were right outside the wood limits. Kristoff was having a hard time trying to convince the slightly drunken princes to return to the castle, but as always they just ignored the common sense of kristoff's head and make the man grew mad at every minute passing by.

"Let us enjoy our time just a little longer" Said Jack in a sing-sang voice. The reindeer's boy sighed.

"I have an idea" Eugene hiccupped "Let's go into the woods"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"We are men, are we supposed to have a reason?" Replied Jack annoyed rolling up his sleeves. Eugene and he stood up leaving Kristoff no choice but to follow them.

They were getting deeper into the woods and suddenly they hear a whining coming from their left. All the men seen alert at the moment especially the mountain man, having a deja vú from last time he hear the same noise.

Eugene was the first one to move towards the sound being followed by the other two. And then they saw her. She was barely a few days old and have a little fuzz of red hair in the top of her head, she was red for all the crying laying under a big old tree.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said quietly Anna's boyfriend.

"Shut up Kristoff" Said Flynn "What could a baby possibly do to harm you? Apart of pooping on you"

"You have no idea…"

As they talked Jack approached the little girl and picked her up "Well… She means no harm for sure" Said he once he lift her "But she's burning we have to take her to a doctor quickly"

.

.

.

.

Elsa run alongside her sister towards the infirmary. And the first sight she caught was her cousin sitting in her husband's lap waiting outside the place. Next to them was Jack.

"Where's Kristoff?" Asked Anna as soon a she was in from of her friends noticing her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen.

"He's with her?"

"Her?"

"The baby we found" replied Jack "Once she calmed down she decided she prefers to be attached to blondie, I guess she likes his rotten smell…"

"How do you found her?" Asked Elsa as soon as the prince stopped talking.

"We were… having our manly time near the woods"

"I hope you weren't at the tavern" interrupted Rapunzel glaring at her husband, Eugene rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Anyway" continued Jackson "We decided to go into the woods and hear a wailing sound coming from a tree and when we went to check out what it was we saw her crying her lungs out and she was all red, so I grabbed her and notice she was too damn hot, even for me" Elsa made a mental note to ask him latter about the 'even for me' part.

"You can come in" interrupted the physician to whatever the prince of Dwardot was about to say. Elsa quickly stepped in and found a bittersweet image for her.

In the middle of a big bed was she, grabbing Kristoff's thumb as if her life depends on it, she was sucking the fingers of her free hand. And there was the queen staring at the baby girl with watery eyes.

"What's going on Els?" Asked Anna looking worriedly at her sister "It's not like you to react to emotional"

"She looks so much like you when you were that age" responded the queen turning her gaze to her little sister. Anna smiled lovely at her sister giving her a hug, then she walked towards the blond boy who was looking weirdly at his hand linked with the baby's.

Anna looked between her reflection in the mirror of the infirmary and the little baby, by the looks of the little fuzz of hair they shared the same hair color, her mouth and eye-shaped were similar to hers, but the nose and the eye color were Kristoff's.

"Wow! She looks like I imagine a daughter of you and Kristoff will" And there Rapunzel said aloud the thoughts of the princess of Arendelle. She and the mentioned man blushed furiously.

"That's truth" Said Jack "If I didn't knew you have only meet for like six months by now I'd thought you were the ones who abandoned her in the woods"

Elsa walked towards the physician and greeted him polite.

"So… What's her diagnostic?"

"She seems to be a little underweight, nothing we can't control, and her body temperature was normal when I checked her" The old man grabbed his things from the table "If her temperature rise call me again to check up on her, now if you don't mind I took the dare to call a wet-nurse, she needs to eat"

The blond girl just nodded and let the man leave, when she turned around she saw her sister holding the baby making the resemblance even stronger, Kristoff stood beside them making a perfect family portrait.

"What are we going to do with her?" Asked Anna "Because by the look of everything it seems like she has no one"

"Don't know Anna" Said the queen "We have to call the orphana…"

"You can't do that!"

Rapunzel, Eugene and Jack leave the room, feeling it was a family matter to discus and they were just interrupting, Kristoff wanted to leave too, but he couldn't first cause didn't felt like leaving Anna alone, and second she was grabbing his hand.

"What do you expect me to do? Eh!" Asked Elsa raising her voice a little. The little baby was starting to get flustered "We are royals, we can't adopt a peasant" Elsa lowered her voice noticing the hurt look on her sister's face.

Anna knew Elsa didn't mean to make it sound so rude, but she couldn't help but feel sorrow filling her heart, she had hold the little girl just for a few minutes and she was already in love with her. Suddenly and idea popped into her head.

"Kristoff is not royal" said excited the girl "No offence" she quickly added to the boy

"Not taken" replied the man, but then his eyes widened as realization hit him right into the face "No way!"

"Common!" Anna punched he slightly into his arm "You're older than me and I promise I'll help you"

"Anna, she is not a doll you can play with" Said the queen getting a little headache.

"Elsa, Kristoff please!" Anna begged "Her first family has already abandoned her, we can't do that to her, by the way look at her, won't you tell me you don't love her already"

And Anna hit their weaker point… herself. For Elsa Anna was everything she has and everything she will ever love, and the little one in the room looked too much like her sister for Elsa to not to feel attached, same was for kristoff plus he could event admit the baby looked like the mixture of his feisty pants and himself making a weird feeling cradle into his chest.

"What do you say?" Asked Elsa already giving up.

"It's not like I could ever say no to her" sighed the mountain man, the redhead screamed in delight pulling the man into a big hug.

"You hear that lil' one" She spoke to the baby "Say hi to daddy" And with that she pulled the baby closer to a flustered Kristoff. And as she know who they all were, the baby smiled into her sleep melting her 'auntie's' and 'daddy's' heart.

.

.

.

.

-_Somehow I saw this coming_- Elsa thought looking at her little 'niece' who was staring curiously at her. It hasn't been more than a week since the little girl was officially named Aideen Bjorman, and now she was lying in a fortress made out of pillows in the floor of the queen's study. Jack was with her at the moment, helping to 'entertain' the little girl but failing in the intent since all the child attention was on the blonde queen who was now returning the same gaze at her.

"Where's Anna?" Asked Jack giving up and turning his attention to Elsa who was with her arms crossed over her chest half sitting on her desk.

"She went to the town to buy something I don't remember with Rapunzel, by the way, why aren't you with the boys?"

"Kristoff was going to his job and Eugene wanted to join him, but I didn't wanted to go" Said the white haired picking up the little baby playing with her making her giggle.

Elsa sighed, she wasn't too comfortable having people all day around her, but in that exact moment she decided it was for the best, because she didn't knew how to handle a kid, and Jack seems to do it naturally.

Since the little girl was adopted indirectly into her family she has been spending a lot of time around the baby, since Kristoff had to work and Anna was leaving the baby with her at least an hour per day in what seems, to Elsa, on purpose.

The red haired baby made a little whine sound went Jack put her back into the make-shift bed on the floor, the boy quickly picked her up again but the little girl kept getting irritated.

"I'll go get the wetnurse" Said the man holding the baby out towards the queen. Elsa looked taken aback by the gesture and made her body get farthest of Aideen.

"Elsa, grab her" Demanded Jack looking a little annoyed "You won't hurt her" said the man. Since the little girl came into their lives the queen didn't made a move to even touch the little girl, and that was why Anna was purposely leaving her adopted daughter with her sister, but the queen managed to get through the day without touching her, that's what she didn't complain when Jack decided to make the little compound in her study, because he was looking over the baby.

Jack saw the reluctance so many times in the queen face and was getting tired of it, so he made what he didn't thought of doing, at least not the way he did it. He put the little's body into the queen's arm and let go of it making the queen grab her rapidly by instinct.

"Jackson!" Screamed the queen "You're crazy, you could had hurt her!"

"No, because I knew you were going to hold her" and with that he left the room leaving the blonde girl staring into the watery eyes of the baby girl.

"Hush little one" she said motherly "it's okay auntie got you"

"Your majesty" A wet-nurse walked into the room followed by Jack "Can I take her to the nursery?"

"Of course" Replied Elsa quickly giving the girl away. As soon as they were alone they felt into an awkward silence.

"So…" Suddenly she remembered the words he said when they found the child "What did you mean about that 'even for me' when you found Aideen"

Jack rested the weight of his body into his left leg into an uncomfortable manner, he was debating by himself about how to tell her.

"Well… you see…" he sighed "We're not so different from each other"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… just see" he made a snowball materialized in his hand. Elsa's eyes widened she was awestruck.

"How the hel-" she was cut mid-sentence by the high pitch cried that sounds to be coming from the nursery, she forgot whatever she was about to say when she ran out towards the nursery followed by Jack. When she stepped into the room the image make her blood ran cold.

"What happened?!" Screamed the queen running towards the baby crying from the top of her lungs. Aideen was on the floor in the clear sign that she was dropped, Elsa's worry was stronger than her anger when she held the baby who she was literally burning.

"She burned my arms, sorry your majesty" the wet-nurse said in between sobs, holding out her bruised arms.

"What the…" Started Jack

"She's burning Jack, no one but we can hold her at the moment" Elsa looked pleading into the prince eyes.

"What do we do?" Asked panicked the man.

"Help me take her to the trolls…"

* * *

**Till next chapter :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there! I brought an update. God knows when will I be uploading next chapter, I have a big test for my embriology class (God I don't like medicine carreer, they bother me with everything because I'm underage for the majority of the thing they want me to do (I recently turned 17), I don't even know what I'm studying this -_-)**

**Also I'm having problems with my inspiration because of an nightmare. Gosh it was horrible, I dreamed with my sister's dead and then I was all alone, it keeps playing back over and over again and it's driving me nuts! She has been overworking herself just to try to mantein us both, between college and work, and her lack of sleep I'm afraid she'll get ill.**

**By the way, If you want to see little grow up Aideen check out my deiantArt :D**

**Someone-more . deiantart . com :D**

* * *

Everything happened so quickly that the townspeople were not even sure if what they saw was their queen and the prince of Dwardot riding a horse towards the mountain, they weren't sure but the fear was consuming them, it was nothing common to see they regal and calmed queen with a panic expression running away from their kingdom like the coronation day, so if it was really her, something bad might had happened.

"Princess Anna!" Screamed a young lady running to where she last saw the clumsy princess and her cousin.

Anna heard her name and quickly turn around, a crowd was forming around them. Rapunzel grabbed the red head's arm when fear started to consumed her.

"What's going on?" Asked the Arendellian princess.

"It's… the" the woman tried to catch her breathe again "the… queen"

"Elsa?!" Suddenly Anna was alarmed "What happened to the queen?!"

"We don't know" screamed a man from the crowded people "She was in a horse running towards the mountain"

"Jack must had bothered her… He has an ability to get in everybody's nerves" Whispered thoughtfully Rapunzel

"Was ice spreading around her?" Asked Anna hearing what her cousin had said.

"No, my princess" answered another man that saw the whole thing "She was with the white haired prince and she was carrying something"

"Aideen!" Screamed Anna while running towards the castle, as soon as she was reaching the gates a guard stepped in her way.

"My princess…"

"Move around!" screamed the princess "I need to know what had happened to my baby!" With that, a few people that followed the red haired girl looked shocked and turn around to look at the brown haired princess for an explanation. Rapunzel sighed and ran towards Anna.

"Anna…" she started "You're making a show of yourself, I know that is your daughter who we're talking about but you won't get any information this way, calm yourself and go inside I'll go get a horse and will wait for you in the barn"

The young princess sobbed but nodded and went inside looking for an answer.

.

.

.

.

Her heart was pounding hard into her chest, she was worried sick that even the proximity between she and Jack did not seems to bother her at the moment. She was trying hard to restraint her powers in her panic attack. Aideen was crying her lungs out and things around them were getting hotter by each passing minute.

"You have to calm her Elsa" Said Jack feeling the queen shifting uncomfortable against his chest.

"I don't know what to do!" Said panicked the blonde ruler.

"Put your finger in her mouth" recommended the guy "It will help"

Elsa did as she was told and as soon as she did the baby started sucking on it making her feel weird, but relief at the same time since the heat around them was starting to dissipate.

"Hold on just a little longer little one" Said Jack "We're near"

.

.

.

.

"Are you telling me that my baby burned your arms?" Anna looked in disbelief at the wet-nurse in from of her. She was expecting an illness or something like that, but as much as she thought about it, the more the word 'powers' came into her head "How could it happens?"

"Princess Anna!" A guard came yelling into the infirmary "Sir Kristoff has returned"

She hadn't finished hearing the man and she was already halfway to see her man. Kristoff was at the barn looking taken aback as Rapunzel explained everything she saw.

"So, Have you just tell me that Elsa run away, again… with Aideen?" He said with a slightly panic filled voice.

"She hadn't run away!" Came Anna yelling "Aideen… She must had taken her to your family"

"Why… we had decided that we were all going together to introduce her, at least that's what I thought" Said the man skeptically. Almost looking his mother's disappointed face.

"Don't you understand Kristoff?!" Anna was starting to panic again.

"What's going on?" Said Eugene stepping into the barn. He was standing a few foots away when he heard the commotion.

"Aideen seems to have powers, we need to go. Now!" demanded the girl taking the blond by his collar and grabbing him towards Sven. Kristoff was in shock.

.

.

.

.

"Hello!" Elsa looked around the empty place searching for a sign that there was life. The little girl shifted uncomfortable into her arms in her slumber. "I know you're there I need your help, please"

"It's the queen!" They heard someone yell. And suddenly they were surrounded by trolls.

"Oh! You have grown into a beautiful woman, my queen" Said Bulda walking towards the queen who kneeled in front of him.

"Oh! You've returned Prince!" Said one of the younger trolls "Who is the baby you brought?"

They all started whispering and Elsa was growing anxious by every second they were losing.

"Silence!" Grand Pabbie walked in front of the young queen.

"Grand Pabbie…" her voice was barely audible by this point "This is Aideen… She's Anna and Kristoff's daugther" with this revelation the crowd of trolls burst into questions making a few layer of ice form under the blonde's feet.

"A daughter?!" Bulda asked "That means I'm a grandma!" she was looking excited at the bundle in Elsa arms. "Can I look closer at her?"

Elsa again kneeled down in front of the female troll she was feeling Grand Pabbie's intense gaze on her and it was making her feel uncomfortable.

"You didn't bring her here just to introduce her to us, did you?"

"Not really… She is not their biological daughter tough"

"We know that" Said Kristoff's mom "They hadn't even get married yet, albeit my little girl looks so much like them"

"We know. Weird, isn't it?" Jack talked for the first time since they arrived.

"What happened?" Asked the ancient troll reaching the queen, who started to explain everything. After the explanation Pabbie put his hand on Aideen's little head.

"Perfect name for her*" Said the troll rock smiling fondly "You don't have anything to worry about, she bears a great power over fire… but hers are a lot much stable than yours were… Today's events were just a little inconvenient"

"What do you mean? She burned someone's arms!" Jack walked until he was next to Elsa and kneeled beside her.

"Aye, I see… But it was because something made her feel bad, maybe a stomachache, but you cannot made the same mistake your parents did with you, my queen. Fear is going to be her enemy, as it is yours."

"What do we do if this happens again?" Asked Elsa

"Make sure that if something like this happens again, you or Jack might be present… Anna neither Kristoff would be able to hold her if she is having an episode like today's"

"Sure I'll make i-"

"Elsa!" Anna came running into the alley almost knocking a little troll, Kristoff following behind. As soon as he stepped in, all his family started to scold him.

"How it is possible that my own son didn't told me I have a granddaughter?" Bulda Said.

"Mom…" Started Kristoff rubbing the back of his neck "We were going to come tomorrow I swear" He said this taking the baby from the queen's arms so no one would make a move to hurt him. As soon as the baby was out of her arms Anna pulled her sister into a bone-crashing hug making Elsa feel dizzy and almost knocking her to the ground.

"Dear Anna, you shouldn't do that!" Scolded in a motherly tone Bulda.

"Why?" Asked Anna out loud the question all the humans were having at the time. Elsa just looked puzzled.

"It would hurt the baby" explained the troll.

"Baby?" The red head looked confused "Aideen is in Kristoff's arms"

"I'm not talking about this baby" Said the female troll. Grand Pabbie realized that they didn't knew but when he was about to stop what Bulda was about to say it was too late. "I'm talking about the one your sister is carrying"

"WHAT?!" Anna turn around to look an overly pale Elsa who was opening and closing her mouth like trying to say anything but not founding her voice.

"Are you serious?" Anna looked at her sister. And what was expected to happen, happened, the usually regal and calm queen fainted. Jack was quickly to grab her before her head hit the ground.

Anna and Kristoff were looking breathlessly at each other trying to make some sense, they didn't noticed Pabbie walking pass them right in front of the fainted queen and the shocked prince, and what he said shocked the white haired even more.

"Looks like you don't have to search for that child anymore…"

"What's he talking about?" Said Anna looking right into Jack's eyes. The guy just got paler than he already was trying to make some sense into all the situation.

"I guess congratulations are on the way, my boy" Said Bulda looking warmly at Jack. Anna looked between Jack, Kristoff, Bulda and Pabbie.

"What the h-"

"I'm no one to explain it right now" The ancient troll started to walk away "I suppose Jack will explain it all to you later, when he recovers from the shock"

* * *

***_Aideen means "little fire"_**

**Till next chapter :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Here's the update, its to short but it's all I can manage between university and my new job. So anyway... enjoy your reading :)**

**Someone-more . deiantart . com :D**

* * *

"You both will have a hell to explain when she wake up" snarled Anna looking between her sleeping sister and the white haired boy sitting next to the window of the infirmary.

"I don't really know what to say…" whispered the boy looking at the void.

"Well I guess this means you won't be leaving with us back to Corona, right?" Kristoff elbowed Eugene and Rapunzel glared at him. They all were waiting for the queen to wake up. After the trolls they (Anna) took Elsa to the infirmary and made the royal physician checked her sister confirming what kristoff's family said. Must aggregated that it was keep a secret by the moment.

A lightly groan escaped from the queen mouth announcing the people around her that she was about to wake up. Rapunzel looked at her husband and nodded then they left the room. Kristoff was about to do the same thing but Anna grabbed him by the collar into the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked annoyed the princess but opened her eyes wide as she realized she has been rude to the blond "Sorry Kris, I'm jus-"

"It's okay feisty pants" Said Kristoff hugging her "I know you're just scared… I just don't understand why… it's just a baby"

"MY sister's baby… ELSA´S BABY!" she said swallowing hard after this.

"What did you just say?" Asked Elsa looking horrific at her young sister.

"Elsa… don't freak out" Said Kristoff looking around the room in where just started to snow.

Then it all hit her like a wall right in the face, the dizziness, the tiredness, the pain in her body… those were symptoms of a pregnancy although she didn't remembered when she made it happened. She looked puzzled at her sister which was looking at her with a mixture of sorrow and disappoint, then Kristoff who was looking everywhere but her, and then Jack who appeared to be deep in thoughts.

"What on the earth is going on?" She finally found her voice.

"That's what I want to know" exclaimed the red-haired princess staring at her sister "And I want to know why YOU are involved in this" she pointed at the prince.

"I mean… You can't be more than one or two months… the same exact time he- " Anna pointed into the white haired chest "-has been here… and you're too damn stubborn to trust people you just met, so I cannot find and explanation of how and when on the earth you slept with him"

Elsa blushed furiously because of pain, anger and embarrassment. Jack was blushing while trying to found his voice, he didn't expected Anna to be too forthright with her words.

"I thought you knew me better Anna" Said Elsa trying to conceal her feelings "Grand Pabbie must be wrong, there's no way I could be pregnant, I have never been with someone that way" the blonde said trying to stay calmed.

"The physician checked you…" Said Kristoff in a low voice feeling like he was introuding into a family matter.

"He must be wrong as well" Said the queen starting to panic.

"What do you have to say Jack?" Asked Anna looking sternly at him.

"There must be a probability" His voice was almost a whisper but loud enough for them to hear.

"That's exactly… WAIT WHAT?!"

"I guess it's time for explanations… where's Aideen?" Asked the boy trying to make the attention get out of him.

"Sleeping, start explaining" Said Anna sitting with Kristoff beside Elsa's bed. The snow was falling as a consequence of the queen's displeasure.

"Well…" He started rubbing the back of his head "I wasn't born with powers it-"

"Okay, make a stop" Said Anna raising her hand "You have powers? Over what?" she looked at him in disbelief.

"Pretty much like your sister" responded the prince making a snowball and throwing it at kristoff. Anna was awestruck.

"Hey!"

Elsa was barely listening everything she just wanted an explanation. "Can you please go on?"

"Sure, eh… well. The day I was born my kingdom was attacked by a man called Picth, he wanted something I really don't know what it was. I was due to a month after the actual date my mom when into childbirth. Anyway she was hit by his dark magic and quickly went into labor I was born as cold as an Iceberg, and it didn't helped that my kingdom is actually on the coldest places of the planet. I was dying" He looked out the window.

"In my kingdom we don't have magic trolls, so my father knew nothing about magic, and there was still the menace of this freak so my uncle Sandy told my dad to took my cousin Bunnymund, and myself somewhere safe, so he did, he grabbed my mom, my cousin and me and when into the woods" he sighed "It was the last time my dad saw his brother and his sister-in-law"

"I'm sorry" Anna said.

"Don't be" He sighed again "Into the woods they met a strange man that goes with the name of Manny, I don't really know how but he managed to save me. He said my body had absorbed the magic that struck my mother, but it was too much for the little me to handle, so in order to kept me alive he took half of my powers away and told my parents that they will have to train me with the half that will grow stronger as I grew up"

"And the other half?" Kristoff asked "I don't mean to be rude but I don't see how this has to do with the queen been pregnant"

"I was getting to that point, thanks for the interruption" Jack glared at the mountain man "Anyway, he said that he would only be able to contain the other half for a while so I have been training with him on how to absorb more magic than I already had. He told me that there was a legend about a kid born of ice and snow, and that he felt that it would have something to do with me. So I went looking for a child when he told me that the powers escaped his gaze, so I sailed to Corona because he said he felt everything would occur near there"

"So you came here, because…" Anna asked.

"Your cousin told me there was a queen with freaking powers over ice and snow, just like me!" Jack looked at Elsa while talking "How do you expect me not to come?" His voice was soft like if he was talking to a little girl.

"What does the legend says?" Asked Elsa for the first time with silent tears running down her face.

"I really don't know" Answered the white haired man "I was expecting to found it and take it to Manny, but when I when to the trolls Grand Pabbie just told me it was to late and that I've to found the girl is she wasn't already dead"

"That day... " muttered the queen.

"What did you say?" Asked her sister.

"That day at the North Mountain... When we found the strange baby..."

"Odin!" Exclaimed Anna "Everything is true!"

"What are they talking about?" Jack asked Kristoff and the mountain man cursed under his breath before he answered the question.

"So that's why you looked so hesitant about Aideen when we first found her" Tha blond just nodded.

"So, why did you say the girl could die?" Asked Anna worried for her sister.

"Just think about it" replied Jack "A body without powers suddenly has to face a big amount of them. Ice and Snow, if it were you or kristoff you would have die" a chill ran over Elsa's spine.

"So we have to take Elsa to Pabbie again, or will she be alright?"

"Don't know... Maybe her powers will help her, I mean... She's okay" The answerdidn't calmed their angst and made them felt into an uncomfortable silent.

"Are you seriously letting it go as nothing?" Asked Elsa breaking the silent.

"What do you mean?" replied Kristoff and Anna nodded. Jack just looked blanky at everything.

"Am I the only one freaking about this?!" Said Elsa starting to have a panic attack "I'm going to have a freaking baby!" she started hyperventilating and a blizzard was making its way into the small room.

"Anna, Kristoff Get out NOW!" Jack ran next to Elsa and rubbed the girl's back.

"But Elsa!"

"Anna! Out Now!" Kristoff took the girl out the room before she could protest.

"Elsa look at me"

"Go away!"

"No! I won't leave you alone Elsa" He grabbed the girl's face forcing her to look into his eyes. "Breathe, you're not alone, just breathe"

She did as she was talked and started calming down a little. Jack saw this and took the girl into his arms letting her cry. The storm slowly fading as she felt asleep into Jack's arms.

* * *

**Till next chapter :D**


End file.
